My Harry Potter Ideas stuff
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Okay these are my ideas for Spells, Curses, Charms, and much much more. if you'd like to use any of them you can review and I'll let you know. there will be ideas for stories and other stuff as long as it is to deal with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah132cs : I have yet to put this up under another account on

Quotev . com on there I am 'Iris new moon' and as I said on there or will be. these are based off the 3 unforgivable's from Harry Potter. But they are somewhat more dangerous. I made these up when I was over the Mad point. when I get over that point I tend to write in some way to provide the point. My OC's always end up hurt in some way. so yea.

Imperio Totalus: Magic type- Curse , kind of Magic to cast it - this curse may seem like Dark magic but it is neither  
light or dark it is a shade of gray.  
Incantation - None , wand movement - you can either point your wand at the victim(s) or if you can use wand-less magic wave your hand.  
What it does - This spell/curse can control the body of the Victim as well as what the victim say's but it doesn't control the person's mind.  
So while they are aware of what they are doing they can't disobey. they are like prisoners in their own body.

Avada Kedavanos: Magic Type- curse, kind of Magic to cast it - this curse may seem like Dark magic but it is neither  
light or dark it is a shade of gray.  
Incantation - None , wand movement - you can either point your wand at the victim(s) or if you can use wand-less magic wave your hand.  
What it does: this spell/curse kill's someone Very slowly and very painfully, how it does this is because it drains  
away the victims life force or energy.  
There is a revers Curse for this and it is 'Halt-can-tartum'  
why this curse has a revers to it is simple. it is to show the Victim that the caster has the power to kill them  
painful but can also heal them.  
so it is to cast fear into the Victim's soul.

Crucio Totalus: Magic Type- curse, kind of Magic to cast it - this curse may seem like Dark magic but it is neither  
light or dark it is a shade of gray.  
Incantation - None , wand movement - you can either point your wand at the victim(s) or if you can use wand-less  
magic wave your hand.  
What it does: this curse/spell Tortures both the mind and body. causing you to feel like your being burned alive  
by Lava. there is an avenge to this curse (at least for the user) the Victim can't Blank out from too much pain nor  
can the Victim go crazy from being put under it too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Ingis Sentire Dolor: Magic type- Curse , kind of Magic to cast it - this curse may seem like Dark magic but it is neither  
light or dark it is a shade of gray.  
Incantation - None , wand movement - you can either point your wand at the victim(s) or if you can use wand-less magic wave your hand.  
What it does- Make the Victim feel like their burning alive for 35 seconds. its not long but it is a great distracting so you can get away.

Dolor Supplicium : Magic type- Curse , kind of Magic to cast it - this curse may seem like Dark magic but it is neither  
light or dark it is a shade of gray.  
Incantation - None , wand movement - you can either point your wand at the victim(s) or if you can use wand-less magic wave your hand.  
What it does- This curse/spell is ment to make the victim feel like they are being whipped/hit by leather ropes that have glass in them.  
this is a punishment curse. it was made to deal with disobedient slaves .  
but is used by Dark Lords to punish small mistakes.

Sealarnos Lippas: Magic type- Curse , kind of Magic to cast it - this curse may seem like Dark magic but it is neither  
light or dark it is a shade of gray.  
Incantation - None , wand movement - you can either point your wand at the victim(s) or if you can use wand-less magic wave your hand.  
What it does- it cause's the Vitim to be salient and Unable to relay anything The caster does to anyone. weather it be by Mind, Voice, Writing or any other kinds of communication. unless the caster allows it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lockua Unbreakus : Magic type- Charm , kind of Magic to cast it - neither  
light or dark it is a shade of gray.  
Incantation - None , wand movement - you can either point your wand at what you wish to lock or if you can use wand-less magic wave your hand at what you want to lock.  
What it does- this charm can not be pick-locked, and will not open unless the caster wants it too.  
So what ever this Charm is used to lock will stay that way unless the caster dis-spells it.  
So a Locked classroom will stayed locked same with a trunk or anything else.

Vivificabit: Magic type- Charm , kind of Magic to cast it - it is light  
Incantation - Vita , wand movement - right circle with a left slash downwards.  
What it does- it is a healing Charm. it allows the caster to Heal those with big injures.

Sanando Anima : Magic type- Charm , kind of Magic to cast it - neither  
light or dark it is a shade of gray.  
Incantation - Anima , wand movement- a heart with a sharp flick up  
what it does- it can heal damage that some spells do to the soul. (Iris: Like Horcrux's) although it doesn't put the soul back together it just heals it, so the person doesn't go insane from a piece of there soul gone or damaged

Sanando Mentis: Magic type- Charm , kind of Magic to cast it - neither  
light or dark it is a shade of gray.  
Incantation - mentis , wand movement- point at victim/person and say the charm  
What it does- It heals the mind  
example: lets say the victim from being under the Cruciatus Curse too long {the Longbottoms- Iris: I don't own them} you cast this charm on them every day 2 times a day for about 3 weeks they will be able to somewhat talk keep casting the charm for about 5 months they will be almost fully healed. it takes a full year to be full healed by this charm.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah132cs: These are just some ideas.

1st.) 11'2/4" black ebony wood, Basilisk fang and Phoenix Tears as cores :

2nd.) 13'5" Sakura wood, dragon heartstring :

3rd.) 12" white Holly wood, Unicorn blood-willingly given- :

4th.) 10' 1/3" Dogwood , Mermaid's scale :

5th.) 12'1/4" Elder wood, Basilisk fang, Phoenix feather, and ground diamond dust.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah132cs: Hello people! this is a challenge. You have to make a story with theses ideas and you can use the spells from the other pages. all you have to do is use these ideas below to make a story. it can be a group of One-shot's. but must have these main points.

1:) Tom Marvolo Riddle has to be a 16 year old (in looks not years!) ghost.

2.) Ghost Tom has to have his magic/powers.

3.) unlike the other ghost in Hogwarts he can touch and feel things. he can turn invisible and do other stuff.

4.) He has to be Bisexual. (into both male and female)

5.) Ghost Tom loves to cause pain and is Possessive .

6.) Albus doesn't know about Ghost Tom.

7.) Ghost Tom is not above Rape.

8.) Harry Potter is a new Professor at Hogwarts high.

9.) Harry is 23 years old but looks no older then 18-19 years old. he is a immortal (think of Hidan from Naruto in the not dieing part. and think of Vampire or Elf (from LOTR) as beauty and age wise not blood drinking or dieing of a broken heart.)

10.) This is a Horror/Spiritual andAngst (On Harry's part) and Romance (On Tom's part)


End file.
